This invention relates to bow stabilizers, and in particular, to a single stabilizer which can be used to offset the weight of several attachments to a bow.
To ensure an accurate shot, an archer's bow must be properly balanced. If the bow is not properly balanced, the arrow shot will not be true. That is, various forces will cause the bow to pull to one side or another, or cause the bow to lift up or pull down. All this, can obviously affect the archer's shot.
Typically, an archer will add or mount various items to the bow. Such items include, for example, bow sights, arrow quivers, and stabilizers. These items are typically mounted on one side of the bow. To counteract the weight of the attachments to the bow, counter-balances are provided on the opposite side of the bow. All the attachments add extra weight to the bow. However, it is generally desired to keep the bow as light as possible.